


APH | 露中 | 晨昏对峙

by Hilbert_space



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: * Human AU，The Sentinel crossover* Sentinel！Ivan × Guide！Yao* Thanks to Observations in Sentinels & Guides in Victorian London——————旧文搬运，作于2018.3





	APH | 露中 | 晨昏对峙

  
题自 Twilight Struggle  
2w+ oneshot，是HE  
除露中外不可避免会叙述到其他哨向配对，我尽量不对他们做服务于主线剧情以外的描述  
warning：作者具普洪属性，请纳入考虑

  
——————  
他踉踉跄跄地往前走。  
天空散发着微光，像垂死之人的脸：苍白，冰冷，绝望。他不记得这是连太阳都升不起来的第几天了，而这，就是这些日子里最明亮的时刻。  
空气中的水甚至二氧化碳都变成了白色，徐徐落向大地，剩余部分也蛰刺着他的脸、指尖、双脚。他几乎感觉不到那些东西还长在他身上……  
与此同时，除了触觉之外的四个感官正疯狂运转着。白，白，白。没完没了的雪和草地。雪片簌簌的声响。寒冷在他的鼻腔和喉咙之间凿出一股熟悉的甜味。  
血的气味。  
他想停下。独自走过雪地时最致命的念头。但他好想休息，睡一觉，就在那些蓬松的雪里……  
忽然，原野出现了颜色。他生气地眨了眨眼睛，试图摆脱这滑稽、暧昧的粉红色：如果他得了雪盲，就只剩下三个感官供他支配调动。他绝不容许这么被动的情况发生。  
但紧接着，某个奇特的东西从遥远的地平线上挣扎了出来，他迷惑地看着它，过了好久才意识到，它呈现出这场痛苦流放中的另一种颜色。他都快忘了这颜色叫做什么。  
红。  
那一小块红色的太阳放射出真正的光，温柔地、寂静地亲吻着他的脸，在他眼底烧灼出疼痛的斑块。  
他闭上眼睛，睁开：一切都消失了。他瞪视着残留的黑斑从一片光滑的白色上浮现出来。  
是一片天花板。  
他扭动身体，立刻发现这只是在束缚带下徒劳的挣扎。有人把他绑在床上，塞进了这间雪白的屋子。四面墙壁里还有水声。  
在他粗暴地撕开捆住他的带子时，门打开了，一个小个子、脖颈上戴着红色缎带的男人走进了房间。  
来者有着典型的东亚面孔，目光锐利，穿着体面。大概是个头脑聪明的角色。他暗想。是来治疗还是来盘问的？  
“想知道你昏迷了多久么？”  
他沉默地看着对方。  
“21个月。你是否还能记得昏迷前最后的情形？”  
他摇了摇头。“你是我的医生？”  
那人发出一声轻笑：“你完全不记得我了。”  
“照你的意思，我们原本认识。”  
“王耀。联合塔的向导。怎么，你总归知道自己的身份吧？”  
他下意识地看向自己的右手。手腕上戴着两样东西：住院部常见的、写有病人信息的纸质手环，和一条黑棕相间的皮质手环。  
“伊万•布拉金斯基。我是联合塔的哨兵。次席哨兵。”  
那位向导点头，佐证了他的想法。“不必担心，长期陷入感官神游而导致记忆休克是正常情况，你会逐渐想起来全部事情的。塔将尽快为你安排评估测试，能够顺利通过的话——”  
他打断了向导：“究竟是怎么一回事？我为什么会掉入‘井’里？”  
有着超常灵敏感官的哨兵被派执行危险任务并不奇怪，但增强的感官带来的混乱、疯狂的副作用一般只持续数十分钟或数天，除非掉入精神领域中“井”一般的漩涡，才会陷入长到可怕的沉睡。  
“那是一个超高等级的任务，作为长期未结合的哨兵，当时你已经被严重的神游症困扰许久，而你向塔隐瞒了这一事实。”  
“不可能。”  
“你要否定哪个部分？”  
“我不可能是未结合的哨兵，”他沉着地看着对方的眼睛，尽管脑子里还没浮出太多线索，但逻辑是显然的，“首先，未结合的哨兵很难被排到高级席次；而且，我了解我的性格，只有取得首席才能令我满足，为了实现这个目标，我会去追求塔中最优秀的向导；最后，没有向导的哨兵，几乎不可能从‘井’里爬出来。”  
那位向导沉默了一会儿，才说道：“但你做到了，你是完全凭着自己的力量回来——”  
东亚人连连向后退步，直到后背撞到了墙上，因为伊万以只有哨兵才能做到的速度从床上一跃而起，咄咄逼人地走到了对方面前。他甚至不用推搡一把：仅仅是散发出来的压迫感就足以让许多向导精神崩溃了。  
“我的向导呢？”  
他们的鼻尖几乎要碰到一起。他能看清楚对方眼瞳的颜色，感到对方呼吸落到自己脸上的潮湿和热度。但他不会去碰他——主动触碰一个向导相当于向他打开大脑，把主动权交给他。  
“我建议你冷静。你现在禁不起再一次狂化后的感官混乱。”  
“回答我的问题！”  
小个子向导闭上眼睛，仿佛在积累说出答案的勇气。“没错，你有结合记录，但你和你的向导……相容度低到不能肉体结合，精神结合就算有的话，也非常微弱。你和你的向导都是怪胎。我们的首席哨兵认为，那是一种荒谬的联系模式。”  
“我的事还轮不到那个白痴首席指手画脚，至于你，你为什么会知道？”他严酷地看着对方，“你是媒介人？”  
从对话开始到现在，这个向导终于露出了些许表情。一瞬间，伊万被某种熟悉的感觉攫住了，这感觉是如此真实，如此本能，如此贴近他的心跳。因此，他确信接下来的回答并不是向导干扰他的情绪做出的虚假暗示。  
“在这里。”  
“什么？”  
“你的向导。我就是你的向导。”  
尽管你们之间的结合非常微弱——  
伊万无视了这个在他胸腔间回荡着的空洞声音，向他的向导伸出手。他的手指划过他的下巴，脖颈，那条红色的缎带。  
哨兵需要向导的根本原因，在于他们需要向导稳固过于敏感的感官，而向导需要哨兵则是因为，只有哨兵的感官壁障足够使他们免于情绪崩溃。这种互相帮助通过碰触完成是最好的，但现在，他们之间的碰触毫无意义：病房已经隔绝了大部分感官上的喧嚣，它原本就是为了哨兵渡过不稳定期设计的；一个刚刚“醒来”，大脑什么都存不住的哨兵，还不能建立什么有意义的屏障。  
“你说我是自己从‘井’里爬出的？”  
“我试过……试过我们想到的所有办法。都不起作用。我什么忙都没帮上。”  
“21个月里，你始终清醒着。”  
向导点了点头。但这不合情理。失去结合哨兵的向导会遭受巨大痛苦，作为共感者，最残酷的惩罚就是独自活着。  
“有别的哨兵帮助了你。”  
“的确有人想要帮我，但他们都做不到。我不总是需要哨兵的屏障，只是我的需要很古怪，以致于——”  
“你也不需要我。”他得到了答案。真奇怪，他为什么会有这么一个向导？  
他的向导温柔地把手放在他的手上，拉开了他们之间的距离。“很快会有别的人来看望你，而我要去轮替塔的值勤。在此之前，”那个人的脸似乎红了，“我得去给你拿一套衣服。”  
伊万这才意识到自己是赤裸着的。他看着向导转身向门外走去，忍不住开了口。  
“对不起。”  
“什么？”  
“我在谈话中有些粗鲁。”  
“差点把我摁到墙上？”他的向导笑了，“你从前可没少干过。”  
——————  
“请进。”  
他的哨兵看向他的眼睛。弗朗西斯用手指碰了碰他的手指，示意他打开门。  
这间位于医疗翼尽头的静音室被四面水管和雪白的墙包裹着，很像一间软壁牢房：它尽一切可能安抚着哨兵的感官。弗朗西斯希望这有益于接下来谈话的展开。  
他和路德维希•贝什米特保持着哨兵和向导共同行动时最被公认的模式走进房间：他的哨兵站在他身前一步左右的位置，并且稍稍挡住他的身体。  
穿着深紫色绸缎睡衣的病人从房间另一侧警惕地看着他们，完全没有久病在床的憔悴：哨兵的身体是异于常人的。  
“弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦，”他指了指自己，然后向病人介绍自己的哨兵，“路德维希•贝什米特。我们代表塔欢迎你回来。”  
“次席向导，次席哨兵。”伊万•布拉金斯基平板地打了招呼。  
“在过去的21个月里，路德维希和我暂时填补着次席的空缺，如果你能从测试中证明你恢复到了之前的水准，这个位置就还是你的。手环你可以留着，不出意外的话——”  
“塔只派了你来？为什么不是首席？”  
“布拉金斯基，”他的哨兵警告道，“不要对他无礼。”  
他挥了挥手，表示这没关系。“因为你和我们的首席，怎么说呢，互相看不顺眼到了极点。他们不愿意来给你做测试，你要是有记忆的话，也不会想让他们来做。所以，这个任务就落到我们头上了。”  
两个哨兵之间仍然紧绷着剑拔弩张的气氛，弗朗西斯不得不试图调和：“你的向导也拜托了我。我担任过你们的媒介人，如果你有什么想知道的，尽可以问我。”  
媒介人负责评估他们的能力，帮助未结合的哨兵或向导找到潜在的结合对象，这一角色多由向导担当。  
伊万•布拉金斯基咕哝了一声，像是表示同意。弗朗西斯暗自长舒了一口气，但路德维希仍然很不放心地看着他们。  
“放轻松，请信任我，好吗？只是一个测试。你进入塔时，我给你做过一次。”  
“我没有要伤害你的主观意图，”俄罗斯人说，“开始吧。”  
他纵身跃下。  
原野被巨大的寂静占据着。他看不见任何活物，但一种强烈到狂野、几乎不受控制的力量正在到处呼啸：雪。  
假如一个普通人能够拥有具象化的精神图景，它的大小也不过和橱柜抽屉，餐桌桌面差不多大；介于他们和哨兵之间的，被称作“护卫”或“过渡者” （Nanny，不知道怎么翻译为好的专有名词，指能力介于向导和普通人之间的异能者）的低水平特异者，能够在大脑中存放一间房间；高水平的哨兵和向导中，有人可以构筑一座井然有序的城市。但很少有人像布拉金斯基一样，拥有着辽阔到没有边际的精神图景。他甚至不知道这片原野的尽头在哪儿。  
虽然他说了没有要伤害他的意图，但在这可怖的精神图景中多停留一秒都是折磨：即便身处静音室内，布拉金斯基运转的感官也正奔涌着洪流般的信息量，他再不抽身，就会被永远淹没——  
思绪完全恢复时，弗朗西斯注意到自己一直紧紧握着床尾的栏杆，关节都发白了。他花了几秒才让自己平静地说出话来。  
“很好，很好……我认为你完全具有事故前的水准。”  
“我可以到外面去了？”  
“没错。在给你分配任务之前，你也需要重新熟悉一遍塔的结构和你的同事们。”  
布拉金斯基眯起眼睛：“需要合作的任务。”  
“你和王耀虽然作为结合配对登记，但所有人都知道那只是名义上的结合。塔一般将你们视为未结合者来分配任务。”  
“我不明白。”  
“简单来说，你具备接近于黑暗哨兵的能力，一旦成功结合——我指有实质意义的结合——你将超越现在的首席。但你一直没有合适的向导。”  
“因为我是个怪物。”  
弗朗西斯对不用自己说出这一点感到轻松：“你的确非常特别。我们发现你的时候，你还是个小孩子——大多数人都会在小时候展露特异者的潜质。但你的发展严重超出了所有人估计，后来，我们甚至不能在体系内对你做出客观全面的评价了。你的精神图景几乎没有边界，恕我直言，我想象不出什么样的向导能接受你。”  
“那我为什么会选择王？”  
这是个他无从回答的问题。“我是旁观者，我只有猜测。”  
“只要是有逻辑的猜测。”  
“众所周知，高等级的特异者非常稀少，整个联合塔中顶尖等级的哨兵也只有三个：路德维希，”他指向自己的哨兵，“你，还有我们的首席阿尔弗雷德•琼斯。你们需要同样能力的向导，这意味着你们的选择将相当有限。更别说就连你们三个人之间还有着巨大的差距了。”  
“听上去，那个琼斯似乎找到了他的向导。”  
弗朗西斯和路德维希都点了点头：“他更……特别，只有威廉姆斯受得了他。他的向导虽然不是顶尖等级的，却奇迹般地和他有较高的相容度。”  
“运气真不错。”  
他点头表示同意。等级高到他们这样的程度，寻求配对者与其说是选择，不如说是唯一安排，如果相容度不好，只能落得布拉金斯基和王的结局，那不得不说是一种挫败：能力强大、性格坚强的特异者即便可以独自活着，也会因为本能驱使而向往与他人结合——向往不可能之事。  
“而且你并不需要向导，”弗朗西斯力求把意思表达得更准确，“当然，所有哨兵都会被感官神游困扰，但你……是个主动去拥抱狂化的哨兵。”  
“我不知道我还有那么严重的自虐倾向。”  
弗朗西斯耸耸肩。一般能将哨兵困住的都是焦躁、恶心甚至痛苦的情绪，如果把结合哨兵将感官锚定在他们的向导身上比作讨厌水的人在雨中打伞，布拉金斯基的做法就是径直走进倾盆大雨里。“大部分哨兵把狂化后陷入神游视作警告，因为他们在感官混乱的状态下除了呆愣着什么都做不了，这将成为他们工作甚至是生活时极大的障碍，但你不同。你依然能按照本能行事。”  
“我却有一个向导——”俄罗斯人似乎非常困惑。  
“名义上的。我猜想，你们曾非常希望能结合，鉴于这是琼斯最大的噩梦。”  
“——同时他也不需要我。”  
“不，你们是彼此需要的，在战略而非战术层面上。琼斯的向导并不突出，而王……是个无法被分级的角色。”  
“什么意思？”  
“我之前说你超出了我们的体系，但你仍能够获得比较真实的等级评价；你的向导……如果有另一个截然不同的体系，他应当是属于那边的。”  
“他的精神图景是什么样的？”  
弗朗西斯想笑。“优秀的提问，但很可惜，我不知道。除了他自己，恐怕只有你曾见过他的精神存在了。”  
“他没接受过这种评估测试？”  
“当然有过，但无一成功。就一个向导而言，他不可思议地具有攻击性。”  
“我没理解，”布拉金斯基完全不相信他的话，“一个向导要如何具有攻击性？”  
一直沉默地站在那儿的路德维希•贝什米特终于插了一句：“琼斯对你的向导实施过‘压迫’，结果失败了。”  
他解释道：“就在你昏迷的时候。一般来说，将未结合或是与结合对象断裂的向导暴露于丰富的情绪环境中，他们会在屏障损坏殆尽后发疯或死亡。但事实证明，你的向导具有大到骇人的精神容量。所以，如果别的向导试图对他做精神凝视——也就是感知他的精神图景——其效果约等于掉入‘井’中。”  
这种测试有违哨兵对向导的保护本能，因此一度在军队中引起过愤慨，直到有人通过了测试，并得到了一个称号。  
不死的。  
消息总是不胫而走。很快，从“井”中爬出的哨兵将与他名义上的向导分享这个称号。弗朗西斯感到一阵愉快，他等不及想要看到阿尔弗雷德•琼斯会对此露出何种表情。  
他抬手看了看表。“那件事的具体细节由我来描述不怎么合适。他的值勤就快结束了，你可以去餐厅亲自问他。”  
——————  
伊万跟在这对金色头发的哨兵向导身后，走过长廊，感到一种古怪的熟悉。他绝不是第一天生活在这座建筑里。  
叫做弗朗西斯的向导一路都在向他介绍碰到的人：姓名，职务，与之结合者，他们之前关系如何。他真希望这家伙能像那位哨兵一样让他安静会儿。  
“那是瓦尔加斯兄弟，塔中最出名的双胞胎，他们只有精神结合，但非常有效——可惜只有向导能轻易地看到这点。费里西安诺，哨兵，另一个是罗维诺，刚进塔时，我总是分不清他们。”  
“你刚刚说反了。”在他们与意大利双胞胎走远后，路德维希平静地说。  
“……你确认？”  
伊万的注意力被另一对组合吸引过去了：“三席。”  
“啊，没错，看来你还记得缎带的颜色都代表着什么。”  
弗朗西斯系着红蓝相间的缎带，那边的向导则系着红绿相间的缎带。他和他的哨兵都有着翠绿色的眼睛。  
“安东尼奥•费尔南德斯•卡里埃多，那位是亚瑟•柯克兰。柯克兰是琼斯的盟友，咳……但安东尼奥很讨人喜欢，我们是很好的朋友。”  
伊万的目光接着扫视过餐厅。  
“那是——”  
他看见了王耀，他的向导，正在同一个浅色头发的女人说话。  
“娜塔莉亚•阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，她的向导是托里斯•罗利纳提斯，你们来自同一个氏族。去打个招呼吧。”弗朗西斯说。  
他端详了一会儿。这个女人的长相的确和他自己有些相似。  
感官过于灵敏的哨兵只能吃寡淡的食物，也要和向导在餐厅两翼分别就餐，因此，他们只得站在前厅里。  
“对了，我正想问你，阿尔弗雷德什么时候过来？”寒暄之后，王耀向弗朗西斯问道。  
“怎么了？”  
王耀犹豫了片刻，好像是介意路德维希也在这儿。但他终究还是说了出来。  
“我想问首席为什么还没有给伊丽莎白安排新的向导，要么就把她从前线换下。”  
另一个向导似乎很关切：“她很不好？”  
他的向导沉重地点了点头：“按现在的任务强度，她很快会死，或者比那更糟。”  
“菲利克斯也没办法？虽然他只是个过渡者，但他们一向关系不错，我以为——”  
“那对她来说远远不够。她现在非常有价值，一般而言，塔会认为这样重要的哨兵是值得一个真正的向导的。”  
“你也说了是‘一个’，不是两个，”娜塔莉亚叹息，“而且，我怀疑她已经不能再绑定了。”  
王耀似乎持有相反意见：“我不认为她是自寻短见的性格。”  
伊万完全听不懂他们在讨论什么，但他想要接着听下去，如果不是一个令人讨厌的声音加入进来的话。  
“那是你从没有和别人建立过牢固的亲密关系，所以对那种情境一无所知。”  
很显然，新来的两个人也是一对哨兵和向导，他们没有戴手环或是缎带，但伊万已经判断出，这个哨兵就是塔的首席，和他“互相看不顺眼到了极点的”阿尔弗雷德•琼斯。  
“但我知道一个勇敢的人总是会去面对生活，她的向导牺牲自己时想要换取的可不是她的死！”  
伊万有些明白为什么弗朗西斯说他和王耀名义的结合具有战略意义了。他真喜欢阿尔弗雷德踢到铁板的样子。  
“听着，我不关心她那愚蠢的向导是如何弄死了他自己的，我只——”  
弗朗西斯和首席的向导同时叫出了声，但谁都没来得及阻止自己的哨兵：路德维希•贝什米特抓住了他们的首席的衣领，把他整个儿拎了起来。那双蓝色的眼睛此刻变成了深沉、空洞的黑色。哨兵被狂怒的本能支配的预兆。  
“对我哥哥放尊重些，琼斯。”  
“哈，之前我的确不知道，他即便死了也还能控制两个哨兵——”  
“马修，快做点什么！”弗朗西斯生气地喊道，同时试图着分开这两个人。  
如果他是向导，他现在会感受到极其强烈而对峙的愤怒情绪：琼斯的轻蔑，贝什米特的痛苦。还有他们和各自的向导之间的联系，绷得紧紧的，在把他们拉开。但哨兵感知到的只是能量。他们的首席不幸地同时拥有着糟糕的情商和压倒性的能量。  
混乱平息后，他的向导看着坐在地上整理衣领的阿尔弗雷德•琼斯。  
“是的，我没有结合过，也许一辈子都没有那种机会，但她的现在就是你们所有人都可能遭遇的未来。你本可以做个更好的表率，首席。”  
“我愿意代替她执行任务，”娜塔莉亚说，“让伊丽莎白撤到平台上来。”  
“阿尔洛夫斯卡娅，还轮不到你指挥我。”  
弗朗西斯悲哀地看着首席哨兵：“阿尔，这很不人道……”  
“就没有一个人要和我讨论问题的实质？”阿尔弗雷德腾地站了起来，好像对他们非常失望，“我不会撤换伊丽莎白•海德薇莉，因为目前来看，她是任务中最有效的哨兵。只有这个状态的她才是最有价值的。”  
“你很了解那是为什么，你在利用她的痛苦。”王耀冷淡地看着首席。  
“没错，我了解，我利用她。但我不在乎。我不在乎她痛苦或是会死，我只要任务能够达成。”  
“真令人遗憾。”  
“作为首席，我必须这么做，”琼斯说，目光落到了他的身上，“布拉金斯基，如果是你，你如何思考？”  
他看着这个他极度厌恶的家伙，内心却不得不承认，他们具有某些相同的特质。  
“战士没有权利谈论人道。我也不会撤换那女人——除非有人比她更有效。”他看向他的向导，“王耀，我要参加这个任务。”  
——————  
伊万端着托盘在桌前坐下，坐在他对面的人则什么都没拿。  
“我吃过了。”王耀说。  
他注意到他的向导正散发着普通人都能察觉出的低沉情绪，他的哨兵本能对自己不能为向导提供屏障保护感到失落。于是，他越过桌子碰了碰对方的手。  
向导似乎被吓了一跳，但向他笑了：“谢谢你。”  
“你对我冒失地要参加任务一点儿都不意外。”  
“我了解你的性格。我不能，也不想要改变你的意志。而且，我不希望她死，你加入的话也许能解决问题。”  
他很高兴他的向导如此承认他的能力，这感觉比当时琼斯仿佛被他的话照脸打了一拳的吃惊表情还要令人愉快。  
虽然他们并没有实质结合……  
“在看着我吃饭的时候，说一说你自己吧。”  
“你想知道什么？”  
“据法国人说，你是个无法被分级的向导？”  
“这要从哪儿说起呢……评估测试的标准不是为我准备的。从精神存在运行的最基本原理上，我就是个特例。”  
作为哨兵，他并不能很好地体会另一种特异者的精神构建模式。“打个比方？”  
王耀的视线从还停留在餐厅的其它人身上滑过。  
“向导可以感受到他人的情绪，特别是其它向导的。年轻、缺乏经验的向导会映射出强烈而相对单纯的情绪，他们很容易被别的共感者发现；高等级向导则有复杂性。如果说前者是一小截反复的旋律，后者就是不断变化的和弦，甚至是包括了不同音色的交响乐。能否并行感知多种情绪，是评估测试中重要的标准，但我是一个无法做多线程操作的向导——严格来说，这甚至不符合‘向导’的定义——只能说是‘过渡者’。”  
“塔还是接收了你。”  
向导点了点头。“我想是因为在别的指标上，我的表现弥补了这个缺陷。”  
“你有巨大的精神容量。”  
“因此要处理单个目标的话，塔的所有向导中我的速度最快。作战时，我和别的高等级向导没有区别。”  
他从盘子上抬起眼睛：“我以为向导是不参与作战的。”  
“哨兵的偏见，”王耀说，但语气里没有指责他的意思，“阿尔弗雷德甚至曾认为我是哨兵伪装的，或者，至少是‘一半一半’。”  
“所以他对你施加‘压迫’了？”  
“弗朗西斯连这件事也告诉了你……”他的向导轻松地像是在说周末去郊外野餐，“不错，阿尔弗雷德无法理解为什么我们的精神结合断裂后我还好端端地活着。那件事没能帮他弄清楚答案，但至少让他确信我是个不折不扣的向导了。虽然也是他们难以想象的一种向导。”  
“听上去我们的首席丝毫不爱惜他的手下们。”他想到了琼斯对那个女人的严酷安排。  
王耀发出了轻笑。  
“他的确有理由对伊丽莎白的向导和我有所不满，毕竟，高等级向导是比高等级哨兵还要稀缺的资源，我们简直是在犯罪般地浪费：我无法和任何哨兵做实质性的结合，最后做出的名义选择还是你；而基尔伯特，他一路践踏了向导总部和塔的规定，擅自和比他等级低的哨兵做了结合，”王耀歪了歪脑袋，“弗朗西斯他们不会说什么，阿尔弗雷德可不喜欢别人无视他的权威。”  
……比他等级低的哨兵？  
“这么说，现在是一位结合向导已经死亡的、普通等级的女性哨兵在前线执行任务，而她还是整个塔中表现最为有效的？”  
“非常特别的情况，所以棘手。我一会儿要去看望她，你有没有准备好这就开始接触任务？”  
——————  
马修•威廉姆斯从哨兵残破不堪的精神图景中脱出，满头大汗，衬衣也被汗水浸透了。说真的，让他来做这活儿有些吃力。  
猛烈战斗中，当这样状况的哨兵被担架抬到大本营时，指挥救护工作的首席或者三席向导只会对他做一个简短的摇头，那意思是：没救了，抬到一边去吧。如果那个倒霉的哨兵仍保持着意识的话，会对这无声宣判的死刑发出可怕的、痛苦与怨恨混杂的哀号。  
但现在，伊丽莎白•海德薇莉还不能死。  
他从心底不喜欢这工作，阿尔弗雷德也不会喜欢，可阿尔弗雷德认为这是必要的，所以他正在这里。他从不违背他的哨兵。  
马修看着她本该是绿色的眼睛。混沌的、气旋状的翳还没有散去，这意味着她仍在感官神游中，无法对他的呼喊或触碰做出任何反应。运气好的话，几十分钟后她才能恢复清醒。  
阿尔弗雷德忽然从椅子上跳了起来，他疑惑地看向他的哨兵。

“有人正向这儿来。”  
片刻之后，房间门就被打开了。新来的哨兵所带来的鲜明存在感让整个房间都缩小了好几倍。  
“你当真要参加这项任务？”  
“我要做什么，也还轮不到你指挥。”  
据说伊万•布拉金斯基把大部分记忆丢在了井里，但那表情就好像他还完全记得他和阿尔弗雷德之间的所有不快似的。马修头疼地面对着紧张局面。好在布拉金斯基的向导也来了。  
“她怎么样了？”  
马修垂下眼睛：“我尽力清除了‘污染’。她的精神图景仍在崩溃。因为无法进入，我不知道那里面有多复杂，但不论怎么假设，留给她的机会越来越微弱了。”  
如果说从她的向导死后，她是在开一辆刹车失灵的车，现在这车不仅跃上了高速路，还不断掉落着零件。  
“她还有那些幻觉么？”  
“什么？”  
“上次我为她做‘清洁’时，从头到尾她都在说胡话，觉得淋了黑色的雨，连内脏都被弄脏了……之类的。听上去像是辐射。”  
说到辐射……“那可怕的东西是非常像一座正在泄漏的核电站。”  
“什么东西？”布拉金斯基皱眉。他的向导很快做出了解释。  
“这次任务的目标，一种极其邪恶的、亵渎的章鱼怪兽，不过要等你看到它，才会知道这是多么苍白的形容。我们谁也说不上来那种感觉。”  
“它很巨大，有着恶心的触手，且数目绝不少于八个，可能也像章鱼一样有着好几颗心脏，”马修没精打采地强迫自己补充道，“同时它源源不断地发射出声波和电信号，都非常令人崩溃。目前还不知道它是怎么忽然在地球上出现的。”  
“这任务从何时开始？”  
“你昏迷的时候，呃……应该进展了有三个月了？”  
“三个月了，我们都没能杀死它？”  
“事情那么简单的话，警队或者常规军队就能了结，不会被递交到塔里。我们不能就那么杀死它。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“不能？你是指尝试过的还是猜——”  
“尝试过，”王耀阴郁地说，“它在垂死时会狂暴化，那真是可怕……她的向导就是那时死的。”  
回想起那天的情形，马修不禁打了个哆嗦。如果可能，他希望有人能帮忙把那段记忆从他的精神图景里拿掉。  
“这东西有不止一个？”  
“到处都是。东西海岸，巴拿马，大西洋，地中海，红海，印度洋，香港，印尼，日本海。我们正在解决的这个是它们的‘首席’，”阿尔弗雷德走向房间另一侧，从档案柜里拿出一个文件夹，丢给俄罗斯人，“自己看吧。”  
他注意到王耀正在思考。“怎么了？”  
但对方没理他，而是看向了哨兵们：“哨兵能不能感觉到辐射？”  
“什么？”  
布拉金斯基则跟上了思路。“哪种辐射？热、光辐射，普通人都可以感觉到，放射性物质的话，”那哨兵想了想，“大概能看到五彩斑斓的颜色。”  
王耀有些失望。“老天，我想再好好问她一次。”  
那恐怕越来越困难了。马修悲哀地想到，往房间另一头看去：她还没回来。  
布拉金斯基正在以一种普通人无法做到的速度阅读档案：“你们做过许多愚蠢的尝试。”  
“你看到了结果才能将之定义为愚蠢。”阿尔弗雷德抗议道。  
“那我希望你能对她的向导换个评价。战斗情形总是瞬息万变的，再明智的决定也抵挡不了意外情况。”  
“我从未说过贝什米特不擅长作战，他最大的错误是关于结合对象的选择。”  
“你是说，如果他有一个更强大的哨兵，他就不会死，或者你现在就不至于要面对如此煎熬良心的局面——如果你有良心那种东西的话？”  
“贝什米特为他的自以为是付出了代价，悲惨结局又引发了向导们的同情。仅此而已。”  
“他是否无论在何种情况下，都愿意为他的哨兵守护一切？我认为是的，那他就通过了向导最基本的评判准则。在我心中他是个优秀的向导。”王耀插进了对话，又抛给了他：“马修，他和你我都共事过许多次，你如何评价他？”  
基尔伯特•贝什米特是个乐于照顾、保护他人的人；对待工作很严肃，所有人都觉得他可靠；他总能把向导总部弄出一派明亮、快活的气氛。马修非常想念那种气氛。  
“他是个很好的向导。”  
王耀做了个“暂停”的手势：“首席，你的向导也这么说，这个话题就到此为止吧。我们都知道你是天底下最幸运的人了，还请你尽量少把你那令人羡慕的无知和迟钝拿出来炫耀。”  
“他对他的哨兵怀有多余的感情，多余且致命，”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“我只是希望你们别受他影响。”  
“这话有些伤人，阿尔。”他虚弱地说道。与此同时，他看见王耀将脸埋进双手之间，发出了沉闷的声音。  
“阿尔弗雷德•琼斯，命运给你都安排了结合对象，我却没有。太好笑了。”  
——————  
风从花岗岩般起伏不平的海面上掠过，掀动出一阵可怕的气味。伊万•布拉金斯基站在平台边缘，伸展开自己的知觉，放任它们去追逐每一朵浪花和漩涡。  
在他昏迷期间，塔搬到了这片堤岸上，往前不到十海里就是怪兽的巢穴。这安排是为了实施作战计划的方便。  
是的，数次惨烈的失败后，他们的作战计划逐渐成型，具体说来和挽救一座在水底泄漏的核电站差不多：首先，派“清理人”把钢筋铺到海底，再用屏蔽污染的材料浇筑在巢穴外面。只要这个外壳足够坚固，他们就可以在不引起怪兽狂化的要求下达成目的。  
这个计划唯一令人忧虑之处就是，要由谁来做“清理人”？  
首先，普通人没法完成这项任务：那种迫击炮般的声波几分钟内就会震碎他们的内脏；机器人则会受到电流干扰；而怪异生物映射出的、与人类彻底不同的剧烈情绪仿佛一场疯狂、野蛮的熔岩奔流，简直是为向导量身定做的地狱。  
哨兵们必须扛起重任。  
虽然哨兵多少也能接受到情绪的碎片——这正是他们与向导结合得以发生的前提——但对于他们中的一部分人来说，这种情绪是可以承受的，或者说，能够专注于情绪一定程度上等同于他们在向导缺席时的“锚”，是有利的，毕竟，那附近的能量也大得惊人，很容易将他们卷入致命的感官神游中。  
他们那感情水平远达不到普通人标准的首席哨兵对此种情况完全无能为力；另一方面，因为失去了结合向导而陷入极端情绪化的普通哨兵反而能胜任这项任务。  
伊万•布拉金斯基并不确定自己是否适合这任务：他算不上情绪化，但他有其它优势：他一直没有结合向导，他陷入神游时也能按本能做出行动。至少，他不会立刻死在那片水下。  
过去的近一个月，任务完全依靠着那女人顽强地掘进着。现在，轮到他去试一试了。  
——————  
它比他所能想象的还要巨大。  
这东西……刺眼地盘踞在海床上，节奏混乱地呼吸着——如果把它身体起伏的原因归结为呼吸的话。他将视觉的桅度调节到极限，也看不见它的身躯投下的黑影里还隐匿着什么。  
你只能在那儿待一刻钟，之后无论发生什么，都必须立刻回来……  
伊万•布拉金斯基想起下潜时他们告诫他的话，深吸了一口气。很简单的活儿，只要他足够沉着，冷静。  
他用意志力分开被污浊的海水和强烈的声波，向之前倾倒过硼砂和铅的地带游去。巨大的能量敲打着他的理性意识，试图将他拖拽进各种感官风暴中。  
你的任务是……  
他听见了自己身体中血液四处奔流的潮汐；他的防刺服紧贴在皮肤上，但汗水让他只想撕掉它；海水里充斥着离奇的臭味，比一整座中世纪的城市还要恶心。  
那东西就在他面前了。它那古怪的脑袋上覆盖着一层密集的、血痂状的藤壶类生物，组成无数只呆滞的眼睛；下半截身体则是一团互相纠缠的、滑腻的腕足，正茫然地晃动着。  
它还没发现他的存在。  
伊万继续向它靠近，同时防御着自己的感官不被怪兽全部侵占，将仅剩的理智专注于倾倒屏蔽材料上。他忍耐着痛苦，但无情的时间只是照常流逝着。  
忽然，一阵针刺般的疼痛向他袭来，就好像他正在身体外部和内部同时遭受着鞭打，痛觉沿着哨兵敏锐的感官扎进了神经中枢，他的脊椎传来一串极其不祥的声响，然后变得僵直了。  
有任何意外，给我们信号，我们立即会……  
他一头倒进感官的深渊。

他看见了五彩斑斓的颜色。  
起初，它们只是模糊地在他眼中闪烁，当他拾回更多意识后，它们便构成了有意义的图案，一帧帧地飞速掠过。于此同时，向他倾泻而出的还有其他感官：声音，气味，触感……它们争先恐后地撕扯着他的血肉之躯，涌入他的大脑。  
在这疯狂的洪流中，出现了一朵他绝不会错认的浪花，他伸长知觉的触梢，抓住了它，就像溺水的人抓住了一只手，他感到身体一轻，被拽入了另一种介质。  
海水的压力，含在嘴里的呼吸管，在脸上绷紧的护目镜，都消失了。只有薄荷气味的瀑布冲刷着他，那是莫斯科近郊在七月的傍晚才能呈现的气味，是他还是个孩子，还没觉醒为哨兵时就用胸腔记得的一种气味。随之而来的是与它相连的事物：太阳晒得脸颊发痛，快乐的、越弹越快的手风琴，融化的冰淇淋流淌到手上，母亲牵着他从广场上走过。  
他落下了“锚”。  
散落在“井”中的记忆碎片以某种逻辑逐渐连贯起来，在他和那东西之间树起一道平面，然后，结成了闭合的茧。他想要永远记得的，想要忘记的，甚至不曾挂心的过往都猛烈地卷土重来，优先包裹住他的意识，隔绝了毫无人性的“污染”。  
他想起了森林里的云杉、蘑菇和风铃草，想起了那种被松柏气味稀释了的空气，天空遥远而清澈，他想起了无数个冬天，大雪纷纷扬扬，外套里流汗的身体，扎人的生羊毛，冰凉的手指和吻，酒留在嘴里的苦味，他想起了一片辽阔的蓝色，晨雾弥漫，江河咆哮奔涌——  
思绪汪洋恣肆地流淌着，将他淹没，又跑着步跟上了他的心跳，和那稳健的节奏形成了共振，成倍地扩大了一切，形成了比将浮冰推走、在原野上泛滥的春天还要剧烈的能量，剧烈到让他疼痛。  
他领教过这种可以活生生撕裂内脏的能量。那个寂静的晚上，他呼喊着命运安排他从痛苦中解脱出来，但没有回音。他得到的只有一双流泪的眼睛。

好几双手把他从水里拉了上来。他精疲力尽地滑进船里，感到整条船猛地摇晃了一下。  
“撤退！”一个声音喊道。  
他正在哪儿？过去了多久？  
有人摸了摸他的脖子。“他还活着。”  
不对，这不是……  
像有道伤口正在他脑袋里突突跳着。他挣扎着坐起身，把正在照料他的那个人吓了一跳。“布拉金斯基？”  
“我的——”  
该死，他怎么一点儿声音都发不出来？  
另一个人挡在了他们之间，他下意识地伸手推开，没能做到：那家伙牢牢地抓住他，随即倒吸了一口气。“老天，他还在神游中！”  
我很清醒，琼斯。他恼火地想。怎么回事，偏偏那个人不在这儿？  
他一定在那儿暴露了很久，因为现在所有的感官都刺痛着，将他逼迫到疯狂的边缘。他只剩下一个有力的念头：他想要见到他，一把握住他的手，他想要一个拥抱，或是紧贴在嘴唇上的吻。他的……  
“让我看看。”  
一双湿漉漉的手按住了他的肩膀，湿冷感觉在锐化后鲜明得如同爆炸：无论是哪种痛苦都丝毫没有减轻，但那股疯狂冲撞着他的能量就像是流向了更宽阔的地方，变得平静了。  
他终于松懈下来，向后倒去，背靠在船舷上。他的向导没离开，而是伸开手臂抱住了他，然后将额头靠在他肩颈之间的凹陷里。他说话时，海水不断地从他身上滴落：是他的向导潜到水下救了他。  
“这样有没有感觉好一些？”  
他又冷又累，仍然到处疼得要命。  
“冒失鬼，你在水下都做了什么？”  
我见到了你。  
——————  
“结合热？”  
弗朗西斯不禁笑了：“只是普通的发热，你感冒了。结合热可不是这么温柔地起作用的，而且，你最好祈求它永远别发生在你身上。”  
“因为——”  
“因为那只会让你把一切够得到的未结合向导生吞活剥，但都是徒劳，最终你难逃一死。我说过，没有向导能接受你。”  
哨兵沉重地点了点头。他关切地看着他。  
“你又什么都记起来了？”  
“我想是的。”  
“早知道你会迅速恢复，我之前就不必那么费劲地长篇大论了。所以说，你究竟对它做了什么？”  
布拉金斯基坦率地看向他的眼睛：“唯独那一部分，我没有印象。记忆‘断了片’。”  
他和王耀、马修交换着无奈的眼神：“真遗憾。”  
“琼斯对此会有多暴躁？我非常好奇。”布拉金斯基笑了。  
“他暂时还没来得及纠结这件事。那东西陷入‘静默’后，常规军队想要加入进来，光是接电话就够他受的。”  
“你们弄明白了吗？为什么它忽然决定不再发射声音或电信号了？”  
“你的说法，”王耀插嘴道，“就好像那东西也具备思考能力似的。”  
“我不得不那么假设。它有意识地玩弄了那女人和我的感情。”  
“它……”弗朗西斯忽然觉得这问题有些私人，便改了口，“能理解人类的情绪？”  
布拉金斯基摇了摇头：“我倾向于认为，它能将一个人意识中的所有信息挖掘出来展现，然后根据他或她的反应筛选出能够产生强烈刺激的部分增强。哨兵会很容易深陷其中。”  
“向导能够具备的攻击方式？”王耀困惑地看向另两位向导，马修•威廉姆斯使劲往椅子里缩了缩，好像听到了非常罪恶的用词。  
“老天——”弗朗西斯理解了那是什么意思，感到脊背一阵发凉，“可这如果很有效，它为什么又改变了策略？”  
“吸引我们靠近它。它应该还有别的手段。”王耀说。  
“军方一定倾向于利用这个机会把屏蔽层浇筑起来，而我们没有任何理由阻止。”弗朗西斯心中升起了不安。  
“我们不会阻止。这事必须得有人去做，现在就是个好机会，”布拉金斯基冷静地说，“我愿意再去一次。”  
“糟了！”马修•威廉姆斯忽然跳了起来，往房间外跑去。  
一个非常、非常不妙的念头出现在弗朗西斯的脑海中：“你的哨兵？”  
他们拥有和结合对象的精神联结。阿尔弗雷德正在危险之中？可这儿有谁能将他们的首席逼进墙角？  
“是伊丽莎白！”

“他对她做了什么？”弗朗西斯小声地问马修，心里并不在乎哨兵们会听见。如果阿尔弗雷德对她表现得像之前在餐厅里那么混蛋，那他会毫不犹豫地站出来。  
“他告诉了伊丽莎白任务的最新进展。然后，”马修偷偷往那两人所在的地方瞟了一眼，“她说她要退出。”  
“但阿尔弗雷德不同意？”王耀机敏地跟上了。  
“她为什么要退出？现在的情况比之前容易得多。”布拉金斯基说。  
“当你知道这重担终于不是只属于自己后，当然想要休息。”弗朗西斯叹了口气，“我倒想知道为什么阿尔弗雷德不同意。她之前也不是非得受这些罪。我想她只是为了不让别的哨兵死在任务里。”  
“她是个军人，如果被下达了命令，她不得不去。”俄罗斯人坚持着他的观点。  
“我希望她留在任务里，这样我们能尽量照顾她。她现在的状态很不稳定，回到哨兵总部恐怕支撑不了多久。”王耀说。  
弗朗西斯同情的看着坐在地板上的伊丽莎白•海德薇莉。在那件事之前，他从没见过这个女人低落或哭泣。现在他也没有任何立场苛责她。那是多么残酷的事啊，当你终于说服自己全身心地信任另一个人，试着把接下来的人生变成你们共同的生活后，命运却又把那个人从你这儿带走了。  
同样作为已结合者，他尽量不让自己去想这种可能。他和他的哨兵之间的联系是紧密的，牢不可破的，要斩断它就像斩断自己的手臂一样痛苦。  
阿尔弗雷德正在她面前踱步，双手抱在胸前。  
“海德薇莉，告诉我，从你进入塔以来，你见过了多少人的死？”  
“每一年都有。”  
“那其中有你还没来得及认识或是熟悉的人，也有你的朋友；有哨兵，也有向导，是不是这样？”  
“是。”  
“你是否记得有哪个结合向导死了的哨兵后来还活着？”  
“我不记得哪怕有过那么一个。”  
“所以，”阿尔弗雷德停下来，看着她，在向导们的精神世界里，他愤怒的情绪就像是一团火焰，正在他头顶熊熊燃烧着，“你要走到那条路上去吗？你也要堕落到那种软弱的、没出息的水准？”  
“你不明白！”伊丽莎白•海德薇莉痛苦地把身体蜷缩起来，声音渐渐变低了，“你不知道我有多么想再见到他……”  
“死亡并不能使你再见到他！”阿尔弗雷德严厉地说，“抬起头来看着我，海德薇莉上尉！”  
女人像是用了她所有的意志力才服从了命令。  
“你以为你的向导已经在这个世界上消失了，因为再也没有人能回应你，保护你，同你默契？你错了，存在过的东西永远存在过，海德薇莉上尉，死亡也无法否定它们。”  
“但什么都没有了，我从来不知道那儿会是空荡荡的，比‘井’还要可怕……”她的声音也变得空洞了。  
“不要在那里寻找，哨兵。在你这里寻找。从那天起，你们就是捆绑的整体，相互映照的存在，而不再是孤身一人；你们的所作所为，都会对另一个人造成某种影响；你们发掘出自己根本认识不到的力量，为另一个人所需要；你的向导一直会保护你，到死为止。”  
“到死为止……”她虚弱地重复着。  
“他仍然在你的身上活着。告诉我，你的向导是否是个胆怯的、软弱的、自我贬低的人？他是否会被这种痛苦打倒？”  
“不。”  
“那就证明给我们看，哨兵！你失败了，就代表他也失败了，所以，海德薇莉上尉，站起来，然后走到正确的道路上来。现在，我唯一能帮他的就是命令你这样做。”  
阿尔弗雷德说完了，转身戴上帽子，视线从那两个未结合者身上扫过。  
“我很遗憾，这番话对你们两个不幸的人来说毫无意义。”  
马修•威廉姆斯跟着他离开了。门关上后，弗朗西斯听见布拉金斯基说道：“他不令人讨厌的状态绝不会超过五分钟，是这样么？”  
——————  
伊万•布拉金斯基和他的向导站在半伸到水面上的平台尽头，看向远方。已是傍晚，数只舰船正往码头驶来，堤岸附近闪烁着红绿灯，海水也变成了铁灰色：倒映着船舷的颜色。  
这么说，常规部队已经得到了驻扎许可。很快那些普通士兵将同他们并肩作战。  
“我帮你去领了补给，喏。”  
伊万低下头，看见王耀递给他一只扁平的酒瓶。他想起来了，塔允许哨兵们申请一定量的物资，作为“抚慰感官失调”的用途。在未结合哨兵中，最受欢迎的是维柯丁和麻黄素这样的止痛药或致幻剂。他最喜欢的则是酒精。  
他接过来，拧开瓶盖。伏特加没有多余的味道，对哨兵的感官来说和水一样纯粹无害，又可以削弱痛苦。如果与他人结合的感觉也有这么美好，甚至要更加……  
他沉默地看着湾区。整个世界正一点点地沉没到它自己的影子里去。  
“我在记忆里看到了你的精神图景，”过了一会儿，他轻声说，“就像我们正看到的一样。”  
和他的精神图景相似的是，那个世界里也看不到任何活物，只有水，无穷无尽的水，平静的，狂暴的，荒凉到毫无感情，又活跃得像是藏有千万条灵魂。  
他自己始终找不到合适的向导，因为没有人能为一片辽阔的大陆建造遮盖它的穹顶。王耀也找不到合适的哨兵，因为不驯服的水流无法护卫城池，只会淹没一切。  
对于哨兵和向导来说，“结合”是一个多么甜蜜的字眼啊，它起源于镌刻在他们身体里的本能，为两个截然不同的世界制造张力，为他们过度伸展的感知力套上缰索，让他们得以与这世界上占绝大多数的普通人在一起生活，不为人群的喧闹所疯狂。  
身为不能结合者，他们只能离群索居，或像疯马一样在奔跑中活活累死。他曾觉得这命运并不比那些结合对象死亡的人所得到的更加凄惨，但当王耀进入塔后，当他听说从遥远的氏族来了个“和他一样古怪的”向导时，他有了另一种想法。  
瞧，他的本能还是期待着能有另一个人的。  
那也许是他最快乐的一段日子，让他对那之前独自捱过的痛苦都宽宏大量了起来。他不再去责备命运：能力顶尖的人实在是太少了，他们没法像那些资质平庸的人一样轻易地相遇，但他们终究会相遇。  
直到相容度结果打破了他们的美梦。  
王耀比他更快地接受了事实，也许向导已经习惯了被归类为异类；他则一度将感官沉溺于酒精和神游之中。那就是他在掉入“井“之前的状态。谁也没有想到他还能回来，除了他的……  
不，他不能那么说。他们并没有实质结合。  
“你还记得。我以为我们建立过的严格来说，并不能算是精神结合。”  
他为什么一直记得？  
“但要说我们之间毫无关联，更不对。”  
王耀向他笑了：“无法是你的话，更不可能有别的人了。”  
结合的哨兵与向导是捆绑的整体，相互映照的存在。可他和王耀都做不到全心全意地信任对方，容忍另一个人破坏自己的独立存在。强烈的自我保护从他们觉醒时就开始，并且一直是他们得以理智清晰、灵魂完整的最根本前提。这种深刻如同本能的逻辑使他们同身体所具有的强大能力存活了下去，成为了在联合塔中也是最高水准的特异者，却同时断绝了他们结合的可能性。  
“不过有些时候，我也奇怪，为什么我们明明没有结合，我还是会冒出一些念头。”  
“什么？”他有些惊讶于向导难得的坦诚。  
“作为向导，我难过于不能为你减轻痛苦，好像你的情绪对我有作用；我们之间的触碰不存在意义，我却依然想去做这件事；我喜欢待在紧挨着你的地方。”  
“我也有这种感觉，”他很清楚在向导面前隐藏自己的感情毫无必要，“上次，你们把我弄上船时，我非常强烈地……想要见到你。”  
“虽然我不能为你做任何事。”  
“不，我想你是唯一让我觉得，我不是孤身一人的人。就像只有你坚信我会爬出‘井’。我们彼此了解，也彼此理解。”  
“伊万，想想那些普通人。”  
“怎么？”  
“他们没法像哨兵和向导那样建立强烈的纽带，但他们中也有很多人从陌生人起，形成了牢固的亲密关系，他们管那叫家庭，婚姻，伴侣，民事合同，等等。”  
“所以——”  
“所以，那是我们也可以拥有的东西。我……我能不能像一个普通人那样爱你？”  
他忽然感到一阵天旋地转，虽然并没有巨量的感官信息向他袭来。紧接着他明白了，那不是神游或眩晕的前兆，而是他作为普通人的部分被强烈的情绪击中了。  
他呆愣愣地看着他的向导，过了好一会儿，才想到自己应该做出回应。老天，可能小男孩会做出的拥抱和亲吻也没有他这么笨拙，但是……  
他几乎可以整个儿沉溺在那个人身上的气味和皮肤的触感之中。他的哨兵体质成倍地放大着体验到甜蜜知觉，它强烈到锐利、甚至疼痛的地步，但总归是甜蜜的。  
“原来是这么一回事儿。”他轻声说。  
“什么？”  
就像坠入“井”时的感觉。他想，觉得这一回自己很可能再也爬不上来。  
“我们已经拥有那东西了。”  
——————  
没有人试着在快艇上聊天。  
每次哨兵们被集结往任务现场时，气氛都是如此。他们正在抛光、磨利自己的各项感官，逐条回忆着任务的指示，在高度兴奋中警戒着一切。也许在刚刚离开平台时，性格活泼的哨兵还会主动提起昨晚的足球比赛或是等会儿的晚饭，但这种对话会在他们向前线进发的路上迅速消失殆尽。  
在壮观的日出照耀下，没有了往日那些可怕的能量澎湃，大海平静得令人疑虑。伊万•布拉金斯基从众人的表情可以看出，船上觉得这任务说不定是个错误的绝非一人。  
但没有任何人说话。伊万坐在靠近船尾的部分，左手边只有他们的首席阿尔弗雷德•琼斯，他正看着另一侧末尾的女人。  
“上尉？”  
伊丽莎白•海德薇莉点了点头。他们一同以向后仰的姿势倒入水中。任务开始了。  
她之后是身材高大的瑞典人乌克森谢纳。伊万知道他们正同时在心中默数三、二、一，然后深吸一口气。  
下沉。  
片刻之后，所有人都到了水下。他们有秩序地、蹑手蹑脚地向那东西靠近过去。光线越来越稀薄，很快就到了令普通人恐惧的程度，而来过这儿的海德薇莉和他自己，以及性格勇敢的哨兵，依然沉着前进着，同时小心避开那巨兽在四周豢养的、类似水母的小怪物们。  
他们来到了倾倒区。看样子，在他第一次下潜后，工作进行得卓有成效，不过……  
海水的温度似乎升高了。  
哨兵们彼此交换着眼神和手势，说明这不是幻觉——至少不是作用于他一个人的。琼斯显然也意识到了这一点，他在队列最前端滑稽地挥动着手臂，示意大家停下。  
伊万看着表面依然非常平静的巨兽，他敏锐的感官发现了一个可怕的事实，那热量的源头正在——  
但他没有机会告诉其他人了，因为一切都发生得飞快，热量瞬间从触觉感觉器上的颤动跳跃到视野中：那东西怪异地膨胀了一圈，躯体中心像火龙似的浮现出暗红色的光，并且逐渐变得越来越亮。  
他和琼斯同时看向海德薇莉，这儿唯一一个怪物上次狂暴化时也在场的人。她惊惧的神情是他从没见过的。还有什么能比狂化更糟糕？  
怪兽身体表面原本呈现着伤口般的深紫色，现在这颜色正成块剥落，露出可怖的鲜红，它头顶上藤壶形状的白色结痂被红色渗透，像红宝石那样破碎后，形成纵横交错的裂口。它的腕足也完全伸展开来，看上去仿佛瞬间增加了几倍体积。  
哨兵的大脑被这极具刺激性的景象完全占据了，他们除了呆在原地什么都做不了，而热量不停歇地升腾，升腾而上，海水中出现了成串的气泡，折射着从怪兽身体内部照耀出的、强烈如太阳的光亮。  
伊万在比中暑和脑震荡叠加起来还要猛烈的恶心中竭力保持着清醒，但他感到非常热，非常虚弱，那不正常的热量似乎侵蚀进了他的身体，他觉得自己的意识几乎脱离了身体，正在他自己正上方的水域中盘旋。  
意识和更广阔的东西结合了起来。  
水流逡巡的声音，风向在水面上来回变幻，海鸥犹疑地成群结队地站在岸上，聚集在湾区的军舰，白色的“塔”。  
岩浆汩汩流淌，苏醒的火山，暗礁，破碎的洋底，沉船和海兽的骨骸，海沟，洋流。  
从这儿到另一侧，从太阳升起的水面到太阳下坠的水面，从永不融化的冰盖到被烧灼成黑色的陆地边缘。  
他忽然发现意识的存在变得巨大到无法言说，就像忽然被抛进了一个空荡荡的广场，他可以伸展完全知觉的每一条触梢，充分掌握这个巨大的世界。他听见那些哨兵的心跳声如雨点般纷纷落下，然后在一片喧嚣中化为同一个声音，在他的颅骨内部、在他的心脏中跳动着，就像另一道脉搏。  
此前，他看到过书本对“黑暗哨兵觉醒”和“结合热”的描述，很了解紧张的环境会激化觉醒和发热的可能，但当这两件事同时作用于他时，他一点儿都不明白这么强大的力量和存在是如何产生的，不论是召唤，还是他并不彻底了解的自我，都不可能容纳大到包裹一整个世界的信息。  
所有哨兵都将本能地听从他的意志，因为他本身就是能量，只有少数理性碎片和物理的躯壳还在代表着他凡人的部分。他将成为他们的神，然后走向注定的死亡，因为这是他一个人无法承受的东西。  
——————  
与此同时，位于塔中的指挥中心乱成了一锅粥。  
极不正常的温度变化当然被监测到了，整个湾区都淹没在不断起伏的能量中：不用去问哨兵，连普通人都能看见空气像酷暑时那样震颤着。  
弗朗西斯焦灼不安地来回走动着，头发几乎被汗水浸透。他感到自己比当年在比基尼海滩上观看核爆的原住民还要无助。那恶毒的东西为什么偏偏在他们的人下潜后变异？它从哪儿获得了那么多能量？接下来还会发生什么？  
如果说之前它是座泄漏的核电站，现在，整个反应堆都被爆炸的气浪掀翻了，他们正在尽一切可能建造封闭能量的屏障，但并不怎么管用，依然有可怕的辐射向人群密集的区域飘散而去。只要有一个政府公布了消息，新闻报道就会纷至沓来，那对士气将是个巨大的打击。  
王耀僵硬地坐在一边，脸颊通红，衬衫在背上洇出一大块水渍。这气温要把他们所有人都折磨疯了。  
“首席仍然没有传回来任何消息？”  
弗朗西斯摇头：“我感受不到任何属于人类个体规模的精神存在。你说得对，这是个陷阱。”  
“你有没有感到一种情绪？很强烈，很疯狂……”  
“有，但那不是——”  
“不，它包含人性的成分，我觉得，有一种可能，在这个状况下算不上是坏消息……我希望事实正如此发生。”  
他隐约猜到了，但不知怎么没法很好地说出来。震惊夺取了他大部分的组织能力。“你是说，有人——”  
“伊万•布拉金斯基，除了他还有谁？只有黑暗哨兵才能把那种能量转化为自己所用，他的感知正到处蔓延，要不了多久，他就会再次坠入‘井’，到他那片死寂的雪地里去了。”  
布拉金斯基虽然是全塔最接近黑暗哨兵的人，却也同时是最不适合觉醒为黑暗哨兵的那一个：他疯狂粗暴的行事方法将会带来灾难般的后果。  
“但你……为什么能知道他的感知？”  
“弗朗西斯，我是他的向导。”  
“你们不是——”他顿住了，“你们之间到底是怎么一回事？”  
“我们尝试过，失败了。不过，目前这个麻烦给予我们的动力大大地超过了阿尔弗雷德可以激发的……”  
“老天。”他完全丧失了语言能力，甚至丧失了一部分理智。他一定正在梦中。王耀向他笑了。  
“怪不得塔宁愿将医疗工作分派给三席向导，你可真是个庸医。”  
“……你正在结合热中？！”他看向远处的海水，再看向这个向导，“不可能，这距离太遥远了，从没人能做到——”  
王耀握住他的手臂，很快又松开。这么短暂的碰触却像一道闪电般刺中了他。  
“你明白了？他出现在了我身上。”  
——————  
他早该明白这只能是孤身一人的苦役。  
就连他自己都不知道这片原野的尽头在哪儿，也许他的潜意识将精神世界的具象构建为了一个完美的球面，否则，就只有大洪水时代的传说故事帮助他解释了：天空是一座巨大的穹顶，地面向平面的每个方向延伸着，直到遥不可及的边缘，水域切断陆地，然后坠入雾气弥漫的黑色深渊。  
虽然伊万从没在他的精神图景里见过河流或是湖泊，只有沼泽：在原野是夏天的时候。草地浸泡在污浊的水里，让他每走出一步都艰难无比；蚊蚋在他身周聚集成一团恐怖的黑色，发出令人疯狂的嗡鸣，让他裸露在外的皮肤红肿流血；他要是忘记闭紧嘴巴，甚至有可能把这恶心的东西吞下去。  
在这里，时间的流逝是没有意义的。他曾走过无数个日月升沉，看见花朵给草地染上颜色，然后凋零，被白雪覆盖，如此周而复始。他在此处的唯一意义是，他正在死的边缘挣扎，他还活着。  
灼烫的火焰正从他身体内芯向外敲打着，几乎要把他融化，他仿佛看见了更丰富的颜色，听到了更广阔的声音……每一种感官都野兽般地四下徘徊着，嘶吼着要逃离血肉身体构成的牢笼。  
他疲倦，疼痛，干渴，双腿几乎失去了知觉。他从没这么虚弱过，只有类似愤怒的情绪还在支撑着他往前走了。当他眼前出现了幻觉时，这情绪几乎点着了他剩余的一切。  
他以一股莽撞的劲头向那片模糊的蓝色行进。它渐渐变得清晰了，清晰得不像是个幻觉。他甚至能闻到辽阔水域特有的那种气味。  
陆地消失了，无穷无尽的蓝色占据了他的全部视野。这场景他很熟悉，然而，绝不应该出现在他的精神图景里，因为它是属于另一个人的……  
他吃惊地停了下来，瘫坐在地上，或者说——岸边。湿润的、清凉的风吹拂过他干裂的嘴唇。他不可置信地伸出手，碰到了某种冰凉的介质。  
他看见了海。  
——————  
Fin  
——————  
哨向的设定参考了维多利亚一文，黑恶势力的设定参考了：你一生的故事，环太平洋，明日边缘，克苏鲁神话 等

 


End file.
